We plan to continue to investigate in detail the mechanisms involved in the increased metabolism of ethanol associated with chronic alcohol ingestion. These studies will include an analysis of the various metabolic pathways of alcohol metabolism but especially the changes in mitochondrial function. Studies will focus on the various mitochondrial enzymes and especially the activity of NADPH and NADH oxidase activity and their possible role and explanation for the observed effects. We will also study the mechanism of action of fructose in accelerating alcohol metabolism as well as its potential effects on the alcohol-induced fatty liver and hyperlipemia. The effects of alcohol on intestinal transport will be examined. We will study the functional and structural changes in membranes of the intestinal cell in control and alcohol treated animals. This study will utilize techniques of transport by vesicles of intestinal mucosal brush membranes. Studies will be carried out on alterations in glucose, amino acid, and calcium transport. Finally we plan to study the effects of alcohol on hepatic and intestinal lipid metabolism including: (1) studies on apolipoprotein synthesis; (2) the interaction of apolipoproteins on triglyceride synthesis as well as the effect of triglycerides on apolipoprotein synthesis; and (3) the possible role of sterol carrier protein on the enhanced cholesterol synthesis and the role and the effects of omega oxidation of fatty acids by liver microsomes as a consequence of alcohol ingestion.